Lunar
by Crazy Hyper Active Nyx
Summary: Normal family's can give you a major headache, but what happens when your family is a coven of vampires and other creatures? Follow through Prue's life if you want to find out. OcXOc  Set after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**C-H-A-N:** Hey people!~ This first chapter is rather annoying. I don't like it very much and it's a horrid representation to the rest of the story, so please don't judge it too harshly based on this chapter alone. The rest of the story is actually much better, so please keep reading!

Also this is set after _Breaking Dawn_ so it isn't really set on the movie or the books. Also, the characters listed below are from all throughout the story, and might not be mentioned until later on.

Another thing, which is **very important**: _**This story has been completly finished, and will be updated every few days.**_

The last thing: Please leave a review!

* * *

Name: Prudence Faith 'Hardee' Nellie

Creature: Unknown

Age: 18

Mate: None

Name: Katherine 'Macklin' Nellie

Creature: werecat / wereleopard

Age: 17

Mate: Ben

Name: Ben 'Nibley' Nellie

Creature: werecat / weretiger

Age: 17

Mate: Katherine

Name: Angie 'Nibley' Nellie

Creature: 'vegetarian' Vampire

Age: 17 (Actually is 94 turned in 1933 born in 1915)

Mate: Mathew

Name: Mathew 'Hardee' Nellie

Creature: 'vegetarian' Vampire

Age: 17 (actually is 109 he was turned in 1917, and born in 1900)

Mate: Angie

Name: Lamia Nellie

Creature: 'vegetarian' Vampire

Age: 26 (Actually is 229 turned in 1806 born in 1780)

Mate: Zack

Name: Zack Nellie

Creature: 'vegetarian' Vampire

Age: 27 (actually is 259 years old, he was turned in 1777 and born in 1750)

Mate: Lamia

Name: Alexander Cullen

Creature: 'vegetarian' Vampire

Age: 18 (Actually is 26 born in 1983 turned in 2001)

Mate: None

Name: Piper Grimm

Creature: 'vegetarian' Vampire

Age: 18 (is actually about 307 born in 1702 turned in 1720)

Mate: None

Name: Derrick Winchester

Creature: 'vegetarian' Vampire

Age: 18 (is actually 235 was born in 1775 and turned in 1794)

Mate: None

Name: Renesmee Cullen

Age: 16 (is actually about 6)

Mate: Jacob Black

_**\CHAPTER ONE/**_

"So… your friend Carlisle and his family are moving here?" I broke the almost awkward silence, double-checking that what I had heard was correct. "And the girl, Bella, had a Dhampir girl?" That wasn't anything I was expecting, and it isn't like my life is normal; far from it in fact.

"Yes Prue. They'll be at your school today, I'd like it if you guys would show them around." I slowly nodded my head, processing this. I guess we would need to start sitting at a bigger lunch table from now on. We all silently agreed to show the 'Cullen's' around the school today; I assumed that we would find them fairly easy they were vampires after all.

"Come on, we need to go now Prue." Angie told me in her soft, gentle, voice before she gently led me towards the girls' car. We almost always took two cars to school. The two guys, Ben and Matt, got one car; while the girls, Kitty, Angie, and I got the other car. We didn't take long to leave the house, and because of the speed Angie drives it only took us a matter of minutes to arrive at the school, even though we live far from the school. As we pulled into the school parking lot I noticed that there was a large crowd surrounding some cars, I guess that the 'Cullen's' are already here. I quickly let out a loud,

"Let's go check the office!" My thought was that they would need to get their schedules. I also made the suggestion because I was the only one unable to smell where they were.

"Nice Prue." Kitty sarcastically replied, "Though that actually is where they are…" We all headed towards the small office.

"Hmm maybe only one or two of us should go in, this office is small. And I think father said that they were a much bigger family then we are; there are nine of them coming to school." I gasped to myself, nine of them? And only at school, I guess that there were also the two 'adults' meaning that there were eleven people in their coven. Our family, our coven, only had seven people in total. I pulled myself out of my thoughts before loudly saying,

"I think Angel and I should go in!" I figure at least one of the vampires should go in, and I wanted to meet them. They all smiled at me, nodding their heads saying that, that would be fine; even though they all knew that my reasoning was a little bit selfish. I smiled while I opened the door, holding it open for Angel to enter after me. I saw seven beautiful people, along with the dhampir, and a…. werewolf? No he was like Kitty and Ben, though he could shiftshape into a wolf, not a cat. I smiled at them, meeting new people was always really exciting.

"Hi! You all must be the Cullen's, right? My name is Prue. And this is Angie." The guy with brown hair, that was holding the girl with the long brown hair in his arms, smiled at me while almost seeming to laugh. "Hello Mrs. Marvin. My family and I are showing the Cullen's around today; so don't worry about getting guides. Our dads are friends." I smiled at Mrs. Marvin, the office lady. She smiled back at me, telling us to have a good day, and goodbye. We all left the small, cramped office. I decided to introduce everyone and pointed to each person as I did so, "That's Ben, Mathew, and Katherine." Then the guy with the bronze hair, and dazzling smile started the introductions for the Cullen family,

"Hello everyone. My name is Edward," he then pointed to the girl with long brown hair, "this is my… girlfriend Bella." He seemed to be uncertain of what to call her; I guess he wasn't sure what to say around me, after all I wasn't exactly a vampire or shapeshifter, but that didn't mean that I was human. It was either that, or he was worried about the humans. He then signaled to the really big guy with brown hair, and the really pretty blonde girl, "This is Emmet and Rosalie." He then gestured to the guy, who looked to be uncomfortable, and the short brown haired girl, which reminded me of myself a little bit, "Jasper and Alice." Next he motioned to the 'werewolf' who had short black hair and was also big looking, and the cute dhampir with brown eyes and bronze hair, "Jacob and Renesmee." Lastly he gestured to the guy with the black hair, blue colored contacts and snakebite piercings, though he also looked very uncomfortable, "And Alexander." I took their schedules for a second, pushing each person near who they had most of their classes with, and the person I had the most classes with turned out to be Alexander. I grabbed his cold hand, pulling him along with me, not wanting him to be late on his first day here.

"Come on guys we need get to class now!" With that I pulled Alexander to our Physics classroom. He was forced to introduce himself to the class, and was assigned to the seat next to me.

**ALEXANDER POV**

We had moved to a small town in Massachusetts, because Carlisle knew one of the doctors in town that was a vampire, and had a smaller coven then we have. Their coven had five 'children' and two adults, seven people total. Though apparently not everyone in their coven is a vampire, something I found to be very strange in comparison to our family. We had entered the office and gotten our schedules, when I heard a girl loudly say,

"Let's go check the attendance office!" Was she looking for us? It wasn't like there was anyone else in the office. Then another feminine voice sarcastically said,

"Nice Prue." I guess that Prue was the name of the girl who had spoken first, "Though that actually is where they are…" I guess the second voice was a vampire then, other wise they probably couldn't find us. Then a third voice said in a kind tone,

"Hmm maybe only one or two of us should go in, this office is small. And I think father said that they were a much bigger family then we are; there are nine of them coming to school." I heard a gasp from one of the people outside of the office. The girl with the first voice spoke once more,

"I think Angel and I should go in!" She sounded so excited to meet us, almost sounding like Alice did. The door opened, and I smelled the most appetizing smell I had ever smelt. The venom was gathering in my mouth, and I was very glad I had chosen to wear the colored contacts today. She had a vanilla-tinted sugar mixed with a bouquet of wild flowers scent to her. I stiffened my body, holding in the air, afraid that if I breathed in the girls scent then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from attacking her…

"Hi! You all must be the Cullen's, right? My name is Prue. And this is Angie." So her name was Prue… I saw Edward smiling at her; I guess she had interesting thoughts? Edward gave me a slight nod, confirming my thoughts about her thoughts. Prue then smiled at the lady sitting at the desk,

"Hello Mrs. Marvin. My family and I are showing the Cullen's around today; so don't worry about getting guides. Our dads are friends." So she was one of Carlisle's friends' family members, one of the non-vampire ones. I let out a very quiet, relieved sigh once we left the small cramped office. Prue then introduced everyone. First she pointed to a big guy that looked like he could be a football player who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Next she pointed to a guy short brown hair, and brown colored contacts, standing really close to Angie. Lastly she pointed to a girl with black hair partially dyed orange down to her ears, and green-blue eyes standing in the big guys arms, "That's Ben, Mathew, and Katherine." Edward was the one to introduce our family,

"Hello everyone. My name is Edward, this is my… girlfriend Bella." He seemed to be uncertain of what to call Bella in front of Prue, we didn't exactly know what she was, though his face shifted to shock for a second, not noticeable to the human eye, "This is Emmet and Rosalie." Then he signaled to Jasper and Alice saying, "Jasper and Alice. Jacob and Renesmee." Lastly he gestured to me, "And Alexander." Prue then grabbed our schedules, pushing everyone but me to one of the people around us. Prue's warm hand then grabbed my frozen one as she said,

"Come guys we need get to class now!" She then pulled me off in some random direction, after reaching a classroom I noticed that it was my first period classroom. I stood in front of the class, introducing myself, getting envious looks from most of the guys and looks of longing and lust from the girls. Unfortunately for me, the teacher sat me next to Prue.


	2. Chapter 2

**C-H-A-N:** So from this point on the story is told in first person-Prue, because frankly I fail epically at writing guys POV. As I said the story really does get more interesting as it goes on, but these first few chapters are terribly boring and frankly need a lot of work, but hey the story needs to be set up somehow! XD

Anyone have any guess for what race Prue is? You actually get to find out in the next chapter, if your curious. Seeing as I'm posting it right after this one I probably won't be getting too many people guessing, will I? XD

Anyways, please leave a review for this story!~ I'd very much like to be able to improve it... Alot.

* * *

_**\CHAPTER TWO/**_

**Prue's POV**

After the first three classes of the day, all of which I had with Alexander, we had lunch. Both of our families actually had the same lunch. I noticed that Alexander was sitting the furthest away from me, and if it weren't for the fact that I lived with vampire, I would have been offended. I figured that my sent was just bothering him or something like that. As I sat down I asked,

"So do any of you guys have gifts?" I was really wanted to know; I always found vampires gifts to be so interesting.

"It might take a long time to tell you about all of us." I smiled at Edward as he spoke, before speaking myself.

"Well then it's a good thing that we all have a lot of time, isn't it?" My family all laughed slightly at my comment. It was true; we all did have a long time, even if we weren't all vampires.

"Well…I guess we can tell you about us first, there are less of us then you." I smiled at Angel, she was almost always thinking of others. "My gift is being able to have wings, and fly with them." I giggled slightly, while the rest of the family just chuckled. Her gift really fit her personality; it even fit her nickname of Angel. Matt smiled down at Angel, who was sitting next to him, before he spoke up,

"I can create and control fire." I always found their gift to be interesting. They were complete opposites, but they just went together so well, and the two obviously loved each other a whole lot. Kitty was the next one to speak,

"I'm sure you noticed from the smell, but I can shapeshift into a leopard." Kitty then nudged Ben, who had been sitting next to her, playing with her hair. Those two had been like that for as long as I had known them. They were always so adorable.

"Huh? Oh…I'm a tiger!" We all laughed, Ben was the funny one. If he were human I would expect him to be one of those goofy football players, but one of those really nice football players. It was then that the Cullen's all turned to look at me.

"Oh…My kind doesn't have gifts." I smiled as I spoke, even though all of the Cullen's seemed to be very confused. Then the pretty brunet, Bella, spoke to me,

"What exactly _is_ your kind?" I giggled, while my family just chuckled.

"See that the fun part, you have to find out, or you can just throw guesses out there. It's like a game!" I was still smiling. I always did this, made people guess what I was. It was really fun since most people didn't think there were very many other races out there. They believed that the rest were fairytales. Like vampires tended to think that only other vampires and werewolves existed. "Since they told you about their gifts, it's your turn."

"I'm a werewolf." I glanced over at him as he spoke, of course we had all known he was a wolf, maybe he was saying it for my benefit? I wasn't planning on saying anything about it though, if he thought I didn't know then I wasn't going to spoil it for him. Edward was the next one to speak,

"I can read minds, and Bella ca-" Though Bella cut Edward off, something I found to be really funny.

"I have a mental shield that I can also spread out. You know, I can speak for myself Edward." Alice giggled slightly at their mini argument, I guess this was something from a while ago.

"I can see the future, depending on a persons decision." Alice glanced up at Jasper before saying, "And Jasper can feel and control emotions." Renesmee, who had been silent until now, finally spoke up,

"I can show others images of what I'm thinking, but I need to touch the person to do so. I can also penetrate mental shields." I smiled at her; I just thought she was so adorable. I think dad had said that she was actually only six years old.

"Well…Rosalie and Emmet don't really have any gifts, but I can turn myself and others invisible."

"That is really cool! I wish I could do that sometimes! Then again, anyone of you would be able to find me really easy."

"There's going to be a thunder storm tonight!" I glanced over at Alice as she spoke. How did she know that? Oh…right, Alice can see the future. She's like a hidden Ace. Hm I wonder if she would mind me calling her Ace? I should ask her. "I would love for you to call me that Prue!" I looked at her in surprise, it would take awhile to get used to that. Then I thought of what Ace had said, a thunderstorm meant a baseball game…. this was really exciting!

"Wait! That means a baseball game!" The Cullen's all gave me funny looks. I guess they thought that I wouldn't be able to play since I wasn't a vampire. Odd. We had everyone play in these games, even though only the vampires and I made the loud cracking noise with the bat.

"Uh… I don't think you can play with us. This isn't traditional baseball." I glanced at Emmet. I would have glared at him, but it just wasn't in my nature.

"I realize it's not regular baseball. Most people wouldn't say baseball after hearing it's going to thunderstorm." Emmet just shrugged at my statement.

"Oh don't worry about Prue. She can keep up just fine." I threw a grateful glance over at Angel. She was always the first one to defend me against others comments.

"Yeah Pix has even beaten me in a race before. Even beat Matt in arm wrestling a few times. She is scary sometimes." I stuck my tongue out at Ben. Of course I appreciated the effort, but I didn't like his last comment, I didn't ever mean to be scary.


	3. Chapter 3

**C-H-A-N:** So some of you might have noticed that the language in this story is childish, or it might just be me, but there's a reason for that. It's Prue's personality, she's childish and adorable a majority of the time. Just thought I'd mention it in case anyone wanted to know :]

Please review!~

* * *

**\CHAPTER THREE/**

It was late, and it had started to thunderstorm. Both my family and the Cullen family were starting to arrive at the field. I had gotten there early, my whole family had agreed that I should get there first, we didn't want to lose a possible advantage of winning, which would happen if the Cullen's saw me running. Apparently dad and Carlisle had talked earlier after Ace had told Carlisle about the thunderstorm. They had decided to have it be family against family. Though since the Cullen's had more members, Renesmee, Jacob, Carlisle, and Esme, all had volunteered to sit out and be referees. Our family was going to be fielding first, while the Cullen's were going to be batting first. I was going to be the pitcher, like I normally was. I was currently sitting on the pitchers mound, or our equivalent of it. Everyone else had finished arriving, so I stood up, and walked over there at a human pace.

"Hello you must be Carlisle and Esme Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you!" I shook their hands, smiling happily.

"You weren't joking Zack, she is very polite, at least for someone born in this century." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and knew I was blushing. Everyone around me chuckled slightly. "I'm very curious to know what she is though. My children tell me that Prue has made it a game for who can guess." My father chuckled; I assume he was remembering when I did the same thing to him.

"She does that to everyone she meets. No one has been able to guess right away yet. She had me guessing for months, she takes great pride in being able to keep people guessing." Once more I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, I didn't mind the compliments, but it was still a little bit embarrassing. I smiled nonetheless, and started walking over to the pitchers mound again.

"Who's ready for some baseball?" I asked, and my family quickly went to their places. Kitty and Ben were already in their transformed cat-like selves. They had learned to catch the ball in their mouths, like a dog does. Emmet was the first one to step up to the plate, saying how easy this would be. I grinned, he was going to be an easy out if he thought I was going to be like a human. I heard Edward chuckling from my thoughts, though I wasn't sure if it was that he didn't think I would get Emmet out or just in general. I was fast in winding up the pitch, and throwing the ball. Emmet received a strike, mainly because he wasn't expecting me to throw the ball so fast. I grinned, as did my family, as we noticed the disbelieving looks I got. I had warned them, I wasn't human and I wasn't a vampire either, even though I can keep up with them easily. After that I threw a slow ball, once more catching Emmet off guard, and then I just threw it normally, but Ben caught the ball, getting Emmet out. Similarly we got out Ace and Bella. I think we only managed to get Bella out because she was still very new to this game. I was the first to bat for our team. Ace was pitching for the Cullen's, much to Emmet's dislike. She threw the ball, the same fast speed as I had. I swung the bat, making contact with the ball. It managed to hit the ground, after I had taken off, and was trying to reach second base. Emmet had gotten the ball and went to tackle me, but I gracefully danced out of the way, and reached the second base.

"What the hell are you, some fairy?" I grinned, he was very warm but not correct.

"Very close, but not so."

I noticed that Matt was the next one up to bat, but as he hit the ball, I just stood there staring into the forest. I saw a girl with dark brown hair that went down to her chest, and a tattoo on her wrist standing there, at the edge of the forest. How the hell had nobody noticed her? She was just standing there, looking straight back at me.

"Prue! Get moving!" I snapped my eyes away from the mystery girl and over to Matt, who was heading straight towards me. I managed to jump out of the way, as he slowed to a stop. "Why were you just standing here?" I glanced back to the girl, who was still just standing there. I just gave the simple reply of,

"There's a vampire girl over there. All of you have seemed to miss her." I never took my eyes back off of her. Though I did notice that everyone stopped moving, and I could hear the growl of a wolf. I guess that Jacob had transformed, thinking that this girl was a threat. I figured that she wasn't, if she were she wouldn't just be standing there; she would have gone after one of us already. I also faintly heard the Cullen's moving over closer to Renesmee, and my family moving closer to stand next to me. I giggled slightly; both of the families were being silly. She wasn't going to hurt us, and even if she wanted to both Renesmee and I could protect ourselves.

"She isn't going to hurt anyone, so calm down. Besides Renesmee and I can take care ourselves if need be." As I spoke the girl released a laugh. She also stepped closer to me saying,

"I had forgotten how clever you pixies could be." I smiled, but then frowned upon realizing that she had just ruined my game.

"Aw you just spoiled my game. They were supposed to figure it out. Oh well." I noticed the shock that passed through her face. She then replaced the shock with a calm mask.

"I had also forgotten how odd and random you pixies are." I giggled once more. It was in our nature to do unexpected things. I looked up at her eyes. They were mostly gold, but had a slightly red tint to them; I guess she had just recently become a vegetarian vampire.

"Oh… are you a new vegetarian vampire? Your eyes have a slight red tint to them." She glanced down for a second, as if ashamed.

"No, I just slipped. It was on accident, but it seems to have tinted my eye." I felt bad, I hadn't meant to bring up anything bad by my question.

"Why don't you come to our house and tell us more about yourself? I'd be curious to know how you've met a pixie before, from what I understand they are very rare to meet in this century, and in general. And your family is welcome to come to Carlisle." So then we all wound up at my families house.


	4. Chapter 4

**C-H-A-N:** So... the only thing I really have to say is that I got the facts about pixies from Wikipeadia, and altered a few so that they would fit into the story better.

Please review!~

* * *

**\CHAPTER FOUR/**

We were all just sitting in the living room in silence. That is until I realized that we didn't even know this girls name.

"So what's your name?" Her gazed flickered over to me, away from curiously looking at Renesmee.

"My name is Piper Grimm." I laughed slightly; her last name was really cool, though she seemed to take offense to my laughter because she gave a glare in my direction.

"Sorry, I just really like your last name." The Cullen's all gave me questioning glances, but Piper was the one to answer their unspoken question.

"Pixies are odd creatures, no offence to you Prue. They also do the unexpected, a big part of the reason that they are so odd." I gave her a curious look while asking her,

"You sure know a lot about pixies. Would you mind telling me how you know so much? Or why?" Her gaze turned to me again, away from the Cullen's. She had turned to look at them when she was explaining pixies.

"I met a pixie, Tashelle, I met her in Jamaica in 1732, she had bribed me to take her on my ship. Tashelle did the same game that you do when I had first met her; it took me months before I read a book of ancient creature lore and found out that she was a pixie. Her and I had traveled together for a few years, which is why I know so much about pixies." I giggled once more, and shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess it's just in our nature." Piper just nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you have any 'gifts'?" I glanced over at Kitty, who was sitting comfortably on Ben, who was sitting on the couch with his arms surrounding Kitty. I was glad that someone else was talking now.

"…I do…I guess I can tell you all, though to be honest I trust the pixie more then the rest of you. My gift is being able to momentarily freeze time."

"Oh man that is even more awesome then your last name!" I squealed out. Piper then laughed at my statement, pixies are normally very easy to get along with. "So why are you here in Maine?" Piper shrugged her shoulders saying,

"I don't really have a reason, I was just running. Though I recently left the small coven that I was living with, they decided to go back to feeding on humans; something I didn't want to do after being a vegetarian for almost a century."

"If you would like to you can join our coven." I glanced over at dad as he spoke, and then realized something, and it seems the Piper also realized it.

"Why would you let me do that? I don't even know all of your names."

"How rude of us. Well to start with there are two different covens here. My coven, my family, contains Katherine and Ben, Angie and Matt, Prudence, Lamia and myself. My name is Zack. We are the Nellie's. Then there is Carlisle's family. Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, Alexander, then Carlisle and Esme." As dad spoke he gestured to each of us. All of us flashed a brilliant smile as we were gestured to. I thought about it for a moment, everyone other Alexander, Piper, and myself had a mate, how odd.

"We can give you a few days to decide about our offer. But even if you don't choose to live with us, please stay here for a few days. And I'm sure that if it gets to be overwhelming in the slightest, then the Cullen's will let you stay there for a few days." Everyone had turned to look at Lamia; she really was kind, like a real mother should act. I heard Piper release a small relieved sigh. This would be a big decision to make; it wasn't exactly something you wanted to decide in only a moment.

"Okay then Lamia. I'll stay a few days, and then make a decision." I grinned happily. There was a big possibility that I was getting another sister! I heard Edward laughing, I assume at my thoughts.

"Aw Eddie, stay out of my head." I then stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sorry Prue. You just have very interesting thoughts." Bells then hit his shoulder,

"Edward! Be more polite. Sorry about him Prue." I grinned at Bella.

"Thank you Bella. I don't mind, I take that as a compliment. What can I say, I'm an odd creature." It was then that Carlisle spoke again,

"Speaking of that. Prue would you mind telling us a little bit more about pixies?" I glanced over at him,

"I don't mind, but only a little bit for tonight, I still should get some sleep. I can always fill you in later, or I guess Piper always could after I go to bed, since she knows a lot about pixies, though that's up to her. Okay, to start off pixies are drawn to horses, we ride them for pleasure and like making tangled ringlets in the manes of those horses that we ride. Also pixies are uncommonly beautiful, not quite up to par with vampires in my opinion, but still very beautiful." My family rolled their eyes. I always said that and it made them think I had a low self-esteem for a while, but that thought had left their head very quickly. I was only speaking what I thought to be true. "As you already know pixies do the unexpected. We bless the land. We also are forest creatures that other wild creatures find alluring and nonthreatening. All creatures seem to like us; in fact it's hard for them not to like us! A lot of pixies love humans, taking some for mates. Though that isn't to odd in this century, I think I'm one of the few full pixies left in the world. That fact was a lot more odd during Zack and Lamia's times. Pixies are nearly ageless. Which is good for me since I live with a bunch of vampires and shape shifters. Pixies are winged creatures, flitting from place to place. Though we can also hide our wings, though mine just haven't grown in yet. When they do I'll have to miss a few weeks of school to make sure that I can keep them hidden. I actually should stop aging when I get my wings in, which should be at some point before my nineteenth birthday. A majority of pixies are fond of music and dancing. That's only a few facts, but I'm getting tired, so good night!" I knew that I didn't need to sleep to much being that I'm a pixie, but I hadn't slept in almost a week, which was a long time for me. I knew that once my wings came in that I would have to sleep even less then I already did, but who knew exactly when that would be. I changed quickly and crawled into my bed, falling asleep rather fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**C-H-A-N:** I think this is the first time I don't have anything to actually say before a story. Please review!~

* * *

_**\CHAPTER FIVE/**_

I woke up about six in the morning; we didn't have to be at school until seven-twenty in the morning. The first thing I noticed was that Ace's face was right in my face. I let out a big squeak, and fell out of my bed. I lifted my head to look over my bed's edge. I saw that Piper had come to my door, along with Alexander. Upon seeing Ace and I still in the same positions, both Alexander and Piper burst out laughing. I guess Emmet heard them laughing, because he showed up, joining in the laughter. I glanced up at Ace.

"Any reason that you were standing right there?" Ace just giggled before answering,

"It's going to be sunny today. We can't go to school, so I wanted to get our day started early!" I laughed at Ace's enthusiasm.

"Okay Ace. Just let me get dressed." I glanced at the three that were still standing in the door. "That means everyone has to leave now." Piper just chuckled slightly, and walked away. Emmet glanced at Ace and I before he left the room. Alexander looked over at Ace and I, pausing for a moment, as if in thought, and then left. Ace smiled at me, and then walked out of my room, shutting the door on her way out. I just changed into a pair of jeans, with many holes in them, and a black tank top. I left my room, hearing Kitty and Ben still asleep. Ben was currently snoring, while Kitty was just breathing lightly. I guess that Ace had decided to be nice and let those two sleep in, they did need the sleep more then I did. I guess Eddie had picked that up in my thoughts last night, and told everyone at some point. The rest of the day was fun. During the morning I got to be Ace's Barbie doll, I wasn't thrilled about it, but it hadn't been to bad. Then Esme and mom made all us non-vampires lunch. I noticed that most of the day Piper had just sat there observing us. Or she had sat there reading a book, one that I was certain she had read before. I figured that Piper had been 'living' for a long time. She had mentioned something about a boat the night before, not very many vampires mentioned owning boats. Then again that might just be me over analyzing things. It wasn't until after lunch that we left the house.

"Hey guys. I have an idea!" We all turned our heads to look at Emmet as he spoke.

"Well that's shocking!" I giggled at Piper's statement. Edward and I seemed to be the only two to notice that she was joking. Then again Edward had an advantage over everyone else. Piper had said this so straight faced, and in a flat tone, so everyone else had trouble telling if she was joking or not.

"Emmet… She's joking. So what's your idea?" As I spoke Emmet started to hop up and down in excitement.

"We should all play tag!" I glanced at Emmet saying,

"You realize how unfair that would be. Think about it, Eddie can read everyone's minds and see where they plan on running. Ace can see when people are going to go after her, or run away from her. Alexander can become invisible. Then Piper can freeze time, which would give them all a major advantage." Piper looked at Ace, Alexander, and Eddie, I guess she didn't know about their gifts before.

"Silly pixie! That's why we have Bella use her powers to block their powers."

"Okay then Emmet _the great_. Who's going to be it then?" This time it was Kitty, who spoke, slightly mocking him. I guess he had been loud and been the one to wake her up, making her mad at him. Emmet quickly turned to look at me, or maybe Piper who was standing next to me.

"I'd say either Prue or Piper." Emmet was grinning over at Piper and I.

"I'm sitting out for this, I'll just watch." I glanced over at Piper. I wasn't sure if she was even considering joining our family, so far all she had done was sit and watch us. I didn't want any of us to be hopeful if she wasn't even considering it.

So that's what we did for the next three hours, we played tag. It was fun, but it seems that everyone had to go hunting after the game. It had been hard for them to play with me, my blood is still flowing, and from what I had been told my blood smelled pretty good.

"Do you not need to go hunting Piper?" She shook her head saying,

"No. I'm not thirsty; you forget I lived with a pixie for a few years. I've become more immune to the smell of pixie blood. Also I've been at this longer then most of the rest." I knew it she had been around for a long time!

"Okay then Piper and I will stay here!" Kitty and Ben had gone out to dinner, on a date. And Jacob was out with Renesmee. So that would leave just Piper and myself in the house, alone.

"No way Prue! I don't want you to be alone with her!" I frowned at Matt's words. Angel did the same, but she hit him on the back of his head. We were trying to make Piper feel more welcomed in our home, and Matt wasn't doing a very good job of that. I figured that he was just worried about me. But I could take care of myself, and Piper wouldn't hurt me. Here eyes were still a pretty shade of gold, just slightly red tinted.

"And why not Matthew?" He looked at me in shock for a second. I never used a persons real name once I had given them a nickname, unless I was really upset, pissed off, or very serious.

"Because she just slipped up! She's drunken human blood recently. I don't want her control to slip around you." I glared at him, as did Piper.

"Like you've never slipped up? Remember when you first met me? She's been at this longer then you have, and besides her old coven just switched to human blood. I bet that's the reason that she slipped, being around too much exposed human blood! Besides I can take care of myself just fine! So just go hunting." I turned my back on Matt. Normally I hated to fight with people, or vampires, but he was just so damn over protective. They all were. I just didn't get why they didn't understand that I could fully protect myself against any creature. I had somehow brought myself to the library. As I stood in front of the doors Piper came up to me.

"Thank you for defending me." I gave a weak smile. Fighting and being angry took a lot out of me.

"I'm just so sorry that he was being such a mean, overprotective older brother. He could at least have been nicer about it. I just don't know why they all seem to think that I can't protect myself! I can do so just fine." Piper chuckled at my outburst.

"I don't mind to much, he was just caring about you. You must be tired, lets get you sitting down." I looked up at her in shock. Not even my family had noticed that being angry made me tired. I knew that she knew a lot of pixies, but not that much. We sat down on the couch in the library.

"So what do you think of joining the family, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to just jump into another coven so suddenly."

"We aren't a coven, we're a family. We don't just live together; we take care of each other. We love each other. We wouldn't betray your trust. We would care for you. Also you could leave at any time, if you ever felt the need to. Or if you just needed to get away, or ended up hating our family. I just wanted to let you know that." Piper just gave me a shocked look. "Well I am thoroughly exhausted, I'm going to go to bed now. Have fun reading!" I figured that since I had seen her reading all day she must love reading books. Also Edward had told me how she went to the library and read last night. Though I wasn't really sure on why the Cullen's spent the night here when they had their own house. I guess it was so they didn't get to bored, and that their house was more for formality then anything else. I left Piper in her thoughts, surrounded by books. I was still exhausted from the argument earlier, so I went straight to bed, falling asleep very fast. I was very glad that we didn't have school tomorrow either, because tomorrow was Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

**C-H-A-N:** Thanks **Whiteflowerblossom ()** for the review!

* * *

_**\Chapter Six/**_

I was able to sleep in the next day, something I was very happy about. Once more mom and Esme made lunch for all us non-vampires. They always made a lot of food, but that was a good thing since the shape shifters all ate a whole lot, much more then I did at least. Once more Piper was reading, though I think I saw her having conversations with Ace, Angel, and Kitty, maybe even Bella. As I was munching on the grilled cheese sandwich and chip that Mom and Esme had made for lunch, when Ben had an idea for what we could do today.

"I know what we should do today!" All of us glanced up at Ben after he started to speak.

"Well this should be interesting." I giggled as Kitty teased her boyfriend. Though Ben either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"We should have mock fights! Or training, if you rather." I grinned at his idea it sounded fun to me.

"Sorry Prue, but if we do this you can't participate." At Mom's word I frowned, almost pouting. "Sorry honey. I know you can protect yourself just fine, but you still have the ability to bleed. If one of scratches you then it wouldn't end well for any of us." I gave a small smile at mom's words. At least it isn't because she doesn't think that I'm able to protect myself.

"Watching should still be fun though. So who's going to go first?" I questioned everyone, well mostly the vampires, as we started to walk outside. I sat down on the grass, crossing my legs like they have you do in elementary school. Then Piper and Alexander sat down next to me.

"I think that Emmet and Jasper should go first, it'd be an interesting match." I glanced up at Angel as she spoke, I was actually a little bit shocked that she was so into this, but she did like to watch these types of things, it helped her with her own fighting. Everything was really fun, at least until Emmet threw a tree at Jasper. I didn't mind the fact that he ruined the yard, or threw the tree. It was the fact that Jasper just hit the tree making it split into chunks. Most of those chunks were flying towards me. I just held up my hands, not wanting to be hit in the face by the pieces of wood. I didn't even think of the fact that they would draw blood on my hands until Alexander was basically on top of me, and Jasper was being barely restrained by the rest of the Cullens'. It was all happening so suddenly. All of a sudden everyone was frozen. I figured that it must have been Piper's doing. I looked up at her, and slowly moved away from my position under Alexander. I felt some of blood rush to my cheeks, that would have been a very awkward position if Alexander hadn't just been wanting to drink my blood.

"Thank you Piper. That would have ended badly if you hadn't frozen everyone." I noticed the shock in her eyes for a moment, before understanding flashed through her eyes. "Is something wrong?" Piper shook her head saying,

"No, I had just forgotten that I can't freeze pixies since I have never been one myself. I can only freeze things that I have been, meaning I can only freeze vampires and humans. I suppose I can also freeze the half vampire and the shapeshifter since they are part human."

"Huh…that's really interesting." Piper shrugged.

"Yeah I guess so. Come on let's go get your hands cleaned up before someone unfreezes." I nodded my head, following Piper into the house. She was helping me clean off my hands, making it so the others wouldn't have any issues with the blood, I have to say she has amazing self control.

"You know, you have amazing control over your blood thirst levels." Piper gave me a soft smile saying,

"I might have good self control, but it's mostly due to the fact that I don't want to hurt you. Over the last two days I've come to care about you like a little sister Prue." I grinned at Piper's statement. I was glad she said that, I also cared for her like an older sister. "Which is why I've decided to live with your coven, sorry your family. I would like to give you all a chance." I squealed happily, giving Piper a giant hug, which made her stumble back slightly out of shock. I then heard yelling from the back. I glanced up at Piper in confusion. She answered my unspoken question; "You shocked me, which caused everyone else to unfreeze. Come on, we should go back out before they think that I drained you of your blood." We both chuckled lightly at her statement.

As we walked out of the house, I noticed that everyone looked confused.

"I'm so sorry about that everyone. If you were wondering Piper froze you all." The Cullens' all stared at me like I was crazy; I think it might have been my apologizing for bleeding. I glanced over at Alexander, but I only saw his face for a moment before he went running off. He was obviously blaming himself for trying to attack me. I don't blame him; it's not his fault that he's a vampire. And he's only been a vampire for about eight years, I think he does a good job with his control, not to mention that pixie blood is very potent and effects almost any vampire, if they haven't lived with a pixie before. I also watched as Jasper ran off, Bella also ran off, with Edward and Renesmee on her tail, and Jacob closely following Renesmee. I let out a soft sigh, looking at everyone who had stayed; the vampires were all holding their breath so I'm guessing that the smell of my blood was still in the air. Even though I wanted to tell everyone that Piper had made a decision, I chose not to, I decided that I should let Piper be the one to tell them, it was her decision after all and she should chose when to tell them. Not to mention that now probably wasn't the best time to be telling them. "Why don't you guys go hunting, while I go ahead and clean up the rest of the blood around here?" They all tossed me slightly cautious looks, before they all took off to go hunt. Piper looked at me for a second before she said anything.

"I'm also going to go hunt, okay Prue?" I glanced up at her, noticing that her eyes were a dark color, somewhere between the gold and black, closer to black, but they weren't quite black yet. Come to think of it, Piper hadn't gone hunting since she got here; I bet she was super thirsty by now.

"Oh I don't mind Piper! Go ahead, I want to get the blood cleaned up from the grass and the sink." Piper then rushed off to go hunt. I was quick to clean up the blood, with the help of Kitty and Ben, and we then sat down to watch a movie while we waited for everyone to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**\Chapter Seven/**_

As we sat watching the movie everyone started to come back. As soon as Alexander came back I was going to go talk to him, I was worried that he was going to do something very rash, or stupid. Though I somehow doubted that he was one prone to do stupid stuff often, he seemed to be very smart. I also happened to really like the facial piercings that he had they just looked really cool. I watched from the corner of my eye as Alexander ran by, he was using his vampire speed. I think that he thought I wouldn't notice him that way, or maybe that I wasn't able to see him. I let out a sigh before I stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to him, I'll see you guys later." Everyone glanced up at me, aside from Piper whom I think was currently in the library reading, before turning their attention back to the movie that was on. I then went up the stairs, and walked over to Alexander's door. I still didn't get why the Cullens' bothered to get a house, they all had rooms here and they were here all the time. Though I guess it was mostly for formality, it would be rather odd for them to move in with us, unless you knew that most of both our families are vampires. I suppose it would also be nice to be able to go back to your own house when you want to be alone, or with your mate. I stood there for a second. Should I wait, he might want a little more alone time, I already knew I would have to force myself in because he wasn't going to let me his room. I slowly raised my fist to his door, knocking on the wood. Though I expect that he already knew that I was outside of his door, my breathing and heartbeat would have given that away. Alexander slowly opened the door, but just barely enough to be able to see who was at the door. Even though the door was barely open, it was enough for me to get in, and I pushed hard against the door forcing Alexander to let me in. Alexander looked at me in disbelief for a moment; I guess he didn't think I would make him let me in. I gave him a slightly blank look for a moment, but then he tried to dash over to the window. I released a soft sigh, why couldn't he just make this easier? I quickly ran over to the window, stopping Alexander from leaving the room.

"Gee I'm starting to think you don't like me Alexander!" I giggled slightly after I spoke, ruining the serious mood in the air. Truth was that I was worried he would turn invisible and I would loose sight of him.

"What do you what Prue?" I raised one of my eyebrows slightly, even though he hadn't meant to he had sounded rather rude.

"I just wanted to talk to you Alexander." I flashed a smile at him. "I know you're blaming yourself, I'd even bet that you're thinking of leaving. You really shouldn't though. You can't blame yourself, pixie blood is very strong, even Carlisle was having issues with my blood. Not to mention your family and I would miss you. Though its up to you." Alexander gave me a sly look, and leaned in closer to me, before speaking,

"Oh so you'd miss me?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks for a moment. I just smiled up at Alexander.

"Y-yes I would miss you." Alexander leaned in closer, his head was very close to my ear, and he basically whispered in my ear,

"Really? I don't know if I quite believe you." The blood then rushed back to my cheeks, worse then before. I then realized that I couldn't even back up if I wanted to, if I did then I ran the possibility of falling out the window. I then whispered back, more or less in Alexander's ear,

"Well if you stay then you don't have to know how much I'd miss you, or I suppose you could ask Ace." Alexander then let out a soft chuckle.

"I suppose you're right." Alexander then took a step back, just enough room for me to take one step forward.

"So are you staying then?" Alexander gave me a crooked smile, which almost made the blush return to my face.

"Only if you'd be willing to give me a cute nickname." After he finished speaking, Alexander gave me a wink, which did make the blush come back to my cheeks.

"Only if you give me a nickname as well." We grinned at each other for a moment.

"So what's your full name?"

"Alexander Charlie Rettah. What's your full name then, Prue?"

"Prudence Faith Nellie. I know! Your new nickname is Lex!" I gave off light giggles, still grinning up at Lex. Lex raised an eyebrow at me, appearing to be in thought, I guess trying to think of a new nickname for me.

"Lex…I like the nickname Fay." I stared at Lex for a moment, before I realized that his nickname for me was Fay. Upon realizing that I took a step forward, closing the gap between us, and gave Lex a hug.

"Glad you like it Lex. I like my nickname also!" Once more I giggled. "Hey, would you mind telling me how you were turned into a vampire?" Because my arms were still wrapped around Lex, I could feel him tense up for a moment before he let out another soft sigh.

"Sure Fay." I released Lex from my arms, but then he suddenly picked me up, and sat me on the bed, next to where he lied down. "Well my story isn't anything exciting. I was living with a girl that I had been going out with for almost a year, turns out that she was a vampire. Somehow I never noticed any of the signs that she was a vampire. One day she just bit me. I guess she thought she had fully drained me, because after she drank my blood she left, even though I was still alive and the venom was spreading through my veins. Three days later I woke up, as a vampire. That was in 2001. After a short time I started to feed on animal blood, and after about a year I met the Cullens' and joined their family, and then we all moved here." Lex glanced down, looking at me, trying to see my reaction. I let out my own soft sigh, before I moved forward hugging Lex with my head resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Lex then wrapped his arms around my waist, before he responded to my statement,

"It's okay, I'm basically over it now. So how did you, a pixie, end up living with a family of vampires'?" I thought about it for a moment, trying to decide how to word my past.

"Well… my past isn't a very exciting story either. Both my parents were pixies, but for some reason unknown to me, they left me in a human orphanage. I lived there from when I was three to when I was eight. That's where I met both Kitty and Ben, even back then they were so in love with each other, and they were even still able to shapeshift back then. One night we snuck out, when we were about seven, and ran into Zack, almost literally. Well he realized that Ben and Kitty were shapeshifters and it was dangerous for them to be living around so many kids. He decided that he should adopt them, and originally he wasn't going to adopt me, but Ben and Kitty wouldn't stand for that so he ended up adopting all three of us. He later found out that I wasn't human, that I was a pixie. So we've been living with everyone for the last eleven years."

"Well you definitely led a more eventful life than I did." I giggled light at Lex's statement.

"Says the vampire." Lex gave off a chuckle before asking me a question,

"I've been wondering, do you ever want to be turned into a vampire? You are surrounded by them." I thought about it for a moment before I answered,

"No, I've never wanted to be turned. Every pixie that was turned into a vampire lost their memory, or at least any memory that has to do with pixies. Besides within the next year I'll sprout my wings and stop ageing." After a moment my stomach rumbled slightly, making Lex chuckle again.

"Hungry Fay?" I let out another giggle.

"No. I think my stomach just imploded on me." Once more Lex chuckled at me, before he spoke,

"Well maybe we should get up and get you some food?"

""Aw but that means getting up!" I then lifted my head so that Lex could see me pouting up at him. Lex gave me a crooked grin, and had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Not if I carry you downstairs." Suddenly I was in Lex's arms, and he was standing up. Lex then spun in a circle, slowly for a vampire, with me still in his arms bridal style. I let out a shrill happy laugh. Lex slowed down, and stopped spinning. Lex then, somehow managing to open his door and still hold me, walked out of his room. He carried me all the way down the stairs, and in to the kitchen setting me down on one of the barstool chairs.

"So Fay, what do you want to eat?"

"So Lex, what can you make?" Lex then raised one of his eyebrows at me, seemingly surprised by my semi-sarcastic reply.

"I can make anything you want to eat Fay." I grinned over at him. I guess it hadn't been that long since he had been a human, he would know how to make most modern foods.

"I'm in the mood for pasta, you can make that, right Lex?" We both grinned at each other, staring right at each other.

"Yes Fay, I can make pasta."

Ten minutes later the pasta was done, and Lex set a plate with pasta down in front of me. I sat in silence with Lex, eating my pasta, until I finished eating.

"That was good pasta Lex." Once again I grinned over at Lex, before standing up. Lex was next to me within a few moments. We started to walk over to the stairs, when I noticed that Piper was coming down the stairs. "Hey Piper!" I gave a slight wave to Piper. She glanced at me, giving a small wave back.

"Hello Prue. Is everyone down here?" I thought about it for a moment, I hadn't really noticed if everyone was still down here. I could hear the T.V. on so some people were still down here.

"I'm not really sure, I didn't really see who was still down here. Did you notice Lex?" I saw that Piper raised an eyebrow at my nickname for Alexander. I glanced over at Lex, seeing that he looked to be in thought.

"I believe that everyone was down here, but they might have left between the time we came down and now." Piper nodded her head slightly, before she spoke again.

"Thanks. Can you two come with me, there's something that I want to tell everyone." I felt a new grin slide onto my face.

"So you're going to tell them now?" This was exciting; she was going to tell them her decision. At least I assume that was what she wanted to tell everyone. Piper didn't verbally respond, but she nodded her head yes. I let out an excited squeal, and Lex gave us a funny look, not understanding our silent conversation. We all walked into the living room, where it turns out everyone was still sitting. Lex was at my side, and Piper was on my other side.

"Hello everyone. I made a decision. I would be very happy to join your family, and I believe that I should tell you about my past, of how I was turned. I was born in 1702 and turned in 1720, during the pirate age. I was never a very feminine girl, when I was ten I snuck onto a ship and when I was thirteen I joined a pirate crew, which had a ship named _The Triple Rose_. I was apart of the crew for five year, pretending to be a male, before they found out I was a female. After they found out that I was female they marooned me on an island, one that was thought to be deserted. Turns out that there was a vampire living on the island, he turned me. After he turned me I left the island, now not having to worry about drowning or being eaten by a shark. After that I formed my own crew, all female pirates, though they didn't know that I was a vampire. Later I met Tashelle, and eventually pirates were killed out, after that I mostly became a rogue vampire." I blinked, looking up at Piper for a second. I then gave her a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Piper, your own family betrayed you, that's so awful." She seemed to be shocked for a few moment.

"Thank you Prue, but that was such a long time ago, and it was a much different time, they did what they thought was the correct thing to do." I frowned lightly, that might be so, but they still betrayed her.

"Prue don't be so sad, this is a happy thing. Piper's joining our family!" I giggled lightly at Ben; he always has been good at breaking the tension.

"In which case I would like to talk to you about school Piper. Since you look 18 you need to start attending school Piper, you would be a senior with Prue, Alexander, Roselia, and Emmet. Why don't we go talk about this in more detail in my study, it would be a little more quiet up there?"

"Sure Zack; just let me grab my book that I came down to get." Lex then tugged lightly on my arm. I then turned my attention on him.

"Let's get you back up stairs. I bet you need some sleep since you lost that blood today, and it's already three in the morning." I nodded my head, starting to feel sleepy. I sure had slept a lot more since the Cullens' had come; everything was so much more eventful lately.


	8. Chapter 8

_**\Chapter Eight/**_

I woke up by rolling off of my bed. In my sleepy state I had tried to move over, and had fallen off the bed, making a slightly loud noise. Once I lifted my head, looking over the side of my bed, I saw that Lex was at my door.

"Fay? Are you okay?" I let out a giggle before raising myself to a standing position.

"Yeah Lex I'm fine, just accidentally rolled off the bed. I seem to do that a lot." Lex lightly chuckled at me; this was the second time I had rolled off the bed since the Cullens' had gotten here.

"Okay well I guess I should leave so you can get ready for school." I let out a soft sigh, I had almost forgotten that today was Monday, and Piper's first day of school…ever. Lex started to walk out of the room, to leave me alone to get dressed.

"Wait. Would you mind going to the library and letting Piper know that we're leaving for school soon?" Lex stopped at the doorframe, turning to look at me and raise his eyebrow.

"Uh sure Fay, but how do you know she's in the library?" I let out another giggle before I spoke,

"Oh she reads all the time, so I'm assuming she reads in the library at night too." Lex just nodded his head, before walking out to go get Piper. I was quick to pull on a plain black long sleeved shirt, and my favorite pair of jean, which had holes all over them. I also put on a pair of regular black and white converse shoes. When I left my room, both Piper and Lex were walking towards my room.

"Hi guys!" I waved my hand at the two of them, as they both turned to look at me. Then they both spoke at the same time,

"Hello." I glanced at the two of them, slightly wondering about what they had talked about.

"Uh let's get going…"

It turns out that the rest of my family took one car and then the Cullens' took two other cars, so it was Piper, Lex, and I in a car. After getting to the school I pulled Piper to the office, where she would get her class schedule. Lex followed behind us, chuckling.

"Hello Mrs. Marvin!" I waved slightly at her, smiling brightly.

"Hello Prudence. Is this Ms. Piper?" I glanced over at Piper for a second before I answered.

"Yes Mrs. Marvin. She's a new addition to our family, Dad and Mom decided to adopt her for her last year of high school, after her parents died from a car crash." Mrs. Marvin smile instantly turned into a frown before she started to speak again,

"Oh how awful dear. I'm so sorry for your loss." I tossed a glance at Piper, noticing that she was nearly laughing, though it wasn't anything noticeable to Mrs. Marvin.

"Thank you." Mrs. Marvin nodded he head, before picking up some papers and handing them to Piper.

"Here is your schedule dear, again I'm sorry for your loss." Piper nodded her head slightly before taking the papers and we left. After we walked for a moment Piper spoke,

"That woman was so fake." I giggled at her bluntness.

"Yes well, she is one of the biggest gossipers in town, but she does mean to be nice." Piper just raised one of her eyebrows at me, while Lex was walking at my side. "Well let me see your schedule." Piper then handed me the papers that she had gotten from Mrs. Marvin. I looked over it to see which classes she had with Lex and I. "Okay you have four of seven classes with Lex and I, we have all our classes together in cause you were wondering. You have Physics for first with us, Math for second with us, Spanish 3 with us for fourth period, and History seventh period with us. Other then that I don't think you have anyone in your other classes. Well, we should get to Physics then." With that said Lex and I showed Piper to our Physics class. The rest of the day we showed Piper to her classes before going to our own classes. Over all the day was fairly boring and uneventful. Though I think Piper actually likes school, unlike the other vampires, she enjoys learning new things.


End file.
